capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanomutation
Nanomutations, also known as nano-injection enhancements and nano-transhumanism '''-- as well as '''nano-enhancements -- is a form of eugenics via nanotherapy. Its origins stem from the late 2060s and early 2070s, when Ekaj Autonetics International began developing nanites and other forms of nanotechnology to be used for medical purposes, such as curing diseases and disorders. In 2068, Ekaj Autonetics also announced nanotherapy would be available in the coming years for transhumanist reasons. The first nanomutation was commercially available in 2070 and it allowed humans to be able to lift more and perform more physically stressing actions before becoming fatigued. After this, the newly founded Omniverge Multinational announced it was also developing nanotechnology, and nanites for the sole objective to enhance humanity. Later in the same year of this announcement, Omniverge declared that it and the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia were co-operating to create "revolutionary and human-changing nanomutations". After this, little news came to international attention until 2074, during the Concordian-Primondian War. Several Primondians reported over the Internet that they saw "some crazy black-wearing soldier-looking dudes blasting flames out of their hands like they are Ki Webby's mixtape". However, due to the sheer size of the war across Primondia, the internet throughout the nation was exceptionally slow and in some places not working whatsoever. Upon news of these reports spreading through social media, conspiracy theorists began to theorize that such pyrokinesis was the product of nanomutations. Those that offered proof or justification for their theory stated that Omniverge Multinational was in a partnership with the Stratocracy to develop "revolutionary" nanomutations, and synthetic pyrokinesis would indeed be revolutionary for humans to wield. In 2078 -- three years after the reports came out of Primondia -- Omniverge Multinational confirmed that it had developed synthetic pyrokinesis, but remained unclear whether or not such nano-enhancements were made for military use. Omniverge then announced that synthetic pyrokinesis, among several other nanomutations, would be commercially available via nanotherapy by Winter 2079. Delivering on their promises, Omniverge finally released nanomutations to the market, offering transitional therapies at various clinics across the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. This new transhumanist technology caused global uproar in both praise and rejection. Many Larusian and Azian nations spoke against such powerful abilities being offered by Omniverge, whereas many Concordian and other Baeccan nations supported it -- despite the history of many Concordians previously opposing biomechanical augmentations. At Covetcon in 2080, Tobalth Ewengrund -- President of Omniverge Multinational -- confirmed nanomutations would become available in other nations as time went on. The first nanomutation therapies available abroad were in Domi Concordia, Vorennta, and New Vaeulia in 2082. Nanomutations The following are a list of the types of nanomutations known. *'Enhanced Auditory System '- System Enhancement.. Increases and/or repairs the auditory system of an individual, allowing them to hear more precisely. Developed in 2067, made commercially available in 2068. *'Enhanced Strength '- Bodily Enhancement. Increases the physical strength and durability of an individual. Developed in 2070, made commercially available in 2075. *'Enhanced Agility' - Bodily Enhancement. Increases the reflexes, speed, flexibility, and overall movements of an individual. Developed in 2071, made commercially available in 2078. *'Synthetic Pyrogenesis' - Special Mutaton. Allows an individual to create and disperse flames and sparks from the pores in the finger tips and palm of either hand. The nanites within the body modify the anatomy of the hands to allow this to occur without damaging the body, and the nanites themselves are what create the fire. Developed in 2074, made commercially available in 2080. *'Synthetic Electrogenesis' - Special Mutation. Allows an individual to generate and propagate electricity from the body, mainly from either hands of an individual. Similar to synthetic pyrogenesis, the nanites modify the body to be immune to the effects of electric generation. Developed in 2079, made commercially available in 2085. *'Life Extension Therapy' (L.E.T.) - Special Nanotherapy. Guarantees the treated individual an extended life, as the nanites circulating through the body aim to delay further aging bodily functions via rejuvenation and repairment. Developed in 2086. Category:Nanotechnology Category:Technology Category:Science Category:Robotics